ju_on_the_grudgefandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsuya Suzuki
Tatsuya Suzuki (鈴木達也 Suzuki Tatsuya) is a character from Ju-on: The Curse and The Curse 2, portrayed by Makoto Ashikawa. A real estate agent, Tatsuya asks his sensitive sister Kyoko to check a house he intends to put on sell, unaware of its inhabitant grudge curse. Biography At some point, Tatsuya moved an apartment with his son Nobuyuki, seemingly unaware that a woman was brutally murdered there. He asked his sister sensitive Kyoko to verify a vacant house he wanted to put on the market. Tatsuya considered an exorcism ritual in the house, but concluded this would scare people more. Kyoko told him she was surprised about his concerns, to which he replied that such superstition was because the house had to be sold to prevent an eventual loss of money. There, Tasuya told Kyoko about the deaths of the Murakami family, stating that only the father was left behind. Kyoko told him that more deaths had happened in the house. Tatsuya followed his sister as she went upstairs. In the closet room, a disturbed Kyoko who told Tatsuya to give a bottle of sake to the house's future owners. Is it tasted bad to them, Tatsuya would not seel the house as sake reacts naturally to the presence of spirits, and a strange taste would indicated that a place is to dangerous for people to live in. Alone, Tatsuya drank the sake but felt nothing strange about it. Tatsuya promissed Kyoko he would do as she said, and she ran away from the house. Tatsuya asked her to visit Nobuyuki at their apartment. Tatsuya later received Kyoko's research on his apartment's murderous past, when an insane man named Takeo Saeki (the owner of the house he intended to sell) brutally murdered Manami Kobayashi, a pregnant woman. Home, Tatsuya found Kyoko with a strange behaviour, and his son Nobuyuki mute in a state of shock. Tastuya took both to their parents' place, where his mother Fumi, assuming Kyoko was only sick, suggested she should be taken to the hospital, to which her husband Taiji declined stating that a doctor could not fix what she had. Tatsuya told them about the murders at his apartment, and was ordered by his father to return home and do something there before he could be taken as well. As he left, Tatsuya was called by his office desk and told that "Kyoko" was there waiting for him, which confused and scared him. Contradicting Taiji, Tatsuya returned to the house he sold, now owned by Yoshimi Kitada, who welcomed him. He found a child's drawing and asked her who had done it, to which "Yoshimi" replied it was her son. He also picked a notebook to which she mentioned it was "her diary". Confused, Tatsuya received one last call, and was haunted by Toshio's ghost, meowing to him through the phone, and surprised by the ghostly woman that had taken over Yoshimi. Aftermath Tatsuya was reported missing, and Nobuyuki went to live with a distant relative after his whole family "comitted suicide". Notes and trivia *In Video Side, it is revealed that Mizuho's deceased father was a real estate agent also named Tatsuya, who sold the cursed house to the Murakami family (Noriko and her children Kanna and Tsuyoshi, Mizuho's boyfriend). *Tatsuya makes mention an "exorcism ritual" while asking Kyoko to visit the house. In the Grudge continuity, Naoko performs a banishing ritual in the cursed building, in The Grudge 3. Gallery ju-tats4.png|Tatsuya discovers what previously happened in his apartment. ju-suzuk2.png|Tatsuya worried about his son's state. ju-suzuk3.png|Tatsuya discusses Nobuyuki and Kyoko's situation with his parents. ju-tats2.png|Tatsuya finds the journal. ju-tats3.png|Tatsuya is haunted. Category:Ju-on characters Category:Male Characters Category:Suzuki family Category:Ju-on Male Characters Category:Deceased